Irónico
by KitsukyR
Summary: ¿Porqué teniendo un brazo de metal, algunas veces Edward Elric puede sentir calor?" EdoxWin, drabble cortito. Dedicado a Moni, porque SIEMPRE se lee todos los intentos de fics que hago, y es una forma de agradecerle :D ¡Espero que te guste!


_¿Nieve? _

Pensó Edward mientras se quitaba el guante que llevaba en su única mano real.

Y sintió esa sensación que adoraba. Esa de sentirse vivo, cuando la bola de nieve estaba sobre su mano. Cerró sus ojos para de alguna manera, sentirlo un poco más. Pero era totalmente absurdo. Y además, le agarró un escalofrío en su mano por todo el frío que hacía esa noche. Así que rápidamente volvió a colocarse el guante en su mano. Le reconfortaba saber que por lo menos en una de sus manos podía sentir algo, a diferencia de su otro brazo completo de metal; donde siempre estaba completamente frío.

-Hay algo muy irónico en eso- dijo el joven de cabellos dorados, mientras colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos respectivos del abrigo color rojo del cual ahora tenía puesto. Cuando Winry suele tocarlo, él siente una sensación de calor. Es ilógico, claramente. ¿Cómo podría sentir algo así, teniendo metal funcionando como su brazo y pierna? No lo sabe. Y posiblemente, nunca lo sabrá. Son esas cosas que por ahora no tienen respuesta. Recuerdo cuando Winry una vez dijo _"Hay algunas cosas que si no haces las preguntas, jamás tendrás las respuesta_". Edward sonrió. Entonces supuso que eso no tiene respuesta, porque no hay ni una sola posibilidad en todo este mundo que él vaya hacerle esa pregunta a ella. No hay manera, así que simplemente lo olvidaría.

-¡Hey, Ed!- comenzó a llamarlo una voz muy conocida. Edward suspiró, sospechando que ella comenzaría a gritarlo otra vez por los pésimos cuidados que él tenía por su automail. Se dio vuelta, y la observó mientras caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia él.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas con este frío? Al y yo nos preocupamos.-

-Ah, lo siento. Es que…-

Edward hizo una pausa, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el cielo; sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules lo observaban curiosos. Él tomó aire, y continuó –Me gusta la nieve. ¿Recuerdas de esa vez que nevó en Rizenbul cuando éramos unos niños?-

Winry sonrió.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Les gané a ti y a Al en esa pelea.- él sonrió al recordarlo. Y de repente no sabía porque, pero hubo unos minutos en silencio. No era un momento incómodo, y le sorprendió mucho que ella se quedara callada. Se preguntó ¿en qué estaba pensando en ese momento? Sus ojos intentaron desviarse de una manera distraída, sin que Winry lo notara, para observarla. _"No se va a dar cuenta, no se va a dar cuenta"_ pensó él. Y en ese segundo Edward se dio cuenta que dos ojos curiosos lo observaban de la misma manera. Se sorprendió y se asustó un poco; desviando la mirada totalmente hacia otro lugar. Tampoco entendía porque sintió esa curiosidad de mirarla, pero realmente le hubiera encantado saber que es lo que pensaba en ese instante.

-¿Pasa algo?- Winry le preguntó mientras intentaba observarlo, pero él respondió rápidamente.

-¡Nada, absolutamente nada!- ella lo miró con una mueca, y algo ofendida por la manera en como le respondió. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era él para hablarle a ella así?

-Winry.- dijo Edward susurrando, mientras cerraba sus ojos. -Sabes, quería decirte que..- los ojos color miel de él se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar la carcajada de la rubia. Él la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué rayos?

-Hey… ¿porqué te estás riendo?-

-¡Oh! Lo siento, es que..- se acercó, hasta colocarse en frente mío y señalarme con su dedo índice.

-¿Es que, qué?-

-Cuando hablas, noto como tu aliento se ve blanco. Por el frío, ¿verdad?- ella sonreía. Era muy estúpida, se ponía a reír por cosas estúpidas como esas… pero el hecho de que me estuviera sonriendo a mí…

Eso realmente estaba bién.

-¡Estúpida! ¡claro que es por el frío!- su sonrisa se borró de repente.

-¡No tienes porque gritarme, enano!-

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS LLAMANDO PULGA TAN PEQUEÑA QUE PUEDES PISARLA?!-

-¡NO DIJE ESO, IDIOTA!-

Ellos se miraron con sus miradas enfurecidas y enojadas, hasta que suspiraron entendiendo que no llegarían a un final.

-Al está adentro, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, con Mei. Le había dicho que te buscaría, porque estábamos preocupados; entonces yo pensé que tal vez con tu tamaño alguien te había pisado por accidente.- Voy a matarla, lo juro.

-Cállate, loca de la mecánica.- ella sonrió divertida. –Pero bueno, será mejor que regresemos. Conociendo como es Al, debe estar muy preocupado.- dije, y ella asintió de acuerdo con lo que yo decía.

-Vyamos entonces; Winry.-

-Ed…-

-¿Y ahora qué?- dije mientras largaba un suspiro.

-Tengo frío.- comentó casi susurrando.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- me miró los bolsillos. Y luego me observó.

–Vamos, caminemos así te olvidas del frío.- dije, esperando que comenzara a moverse pero me puse incómodo al ver que no lo hacía.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo tienes las manos en los bolsillos?- la miré sorprendido.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. ¿Porqué lo dices?- ella sonrió, y colocó su mano en el bolsillo donde se encontraba mi mano de automail.

-¿Q..Qué hacés?-

-Te dije que tenía frío. Ahora sí podemos caminar.- me dijo mientras por fín, comenzó a caminar, y yo hice lo mismo aunque algo aturdido por su acción reciente.

-Espera. Si tienes frío, el automail no va a darte calor precisamente.- ella sonrió divertida, y me miró.

-Estás realmente muy equivocado, Ed.- me quedé mirándola por unos segundos, perplejo. Y recordé lo que estaba pensando hoy hace un rato antes de que ella apareciera.

Qué irónico.

-Ah, por cierto Ed.-

-¿Qué?-

-En un momento me querías decir algo. ¿Qué era, me querías preguntar algo o una cosa así?- esquivé su mirada, mientras observaba hacia otro lado.

-No era nada. Lo olvidé.- y a los segundos escuché sus quejas de niña mientras me preguntaba histérica de _¿cómo iba a olvidar algo así? _y pretendí que no la escuchaba, mientras pensaba en algo muy irónico.

Miró a la rubia que estaba a su lado, mientras sentía su mano tocando el automail que se encontraba en su bolsillo. Era calor. Edward Elric había entendido porque su brazo que no era real, algunas veces podía sentir calor.

Una sonrisa apreció en sus labios.


End file.
